one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Naoto Kurogane vs Valvatorez
In Pac's second OMM, two fighters who are capable of manipulating blood duke it out. Which combatant will prove to be the Type A warrior? Find out soon! Pre-Fight (Naoto Kurogane is standing in a graveyard on a moonlit night, and is in front of a certain tombstone. The camera pans in on the words of the epitaph, which states "Naoto Terumi." Naoto is speechless until a small portal opens up at the entrance of the graveyard. He runs to the gates and finds a hooded figure walking inside. Naoto had been hiding behind a post, but jumps out and addresses the figure.) Naoto: Who the hell are you? Where have you come from? (The hooded figure pulls off his hood to reveal that it is Valvatorez.) Valvatorez: I am the tyrant Valvatorez. I have come to feed on this bounty of dead bodies and increase my power. You will want to leave now, as this will not be a pleasant sight. Naoto: I cannot let you feed on my family's corpses. I will protect their memory at all costs. Valvatorez: Very well. I suppose I will have to start my feeding on a living being. Naoto: The only thing you'll be eating is your words. Fight THIS OUGHTA BE A BLOODBATH ENGAGE (Naoto turns his blood arm into a sword and immediately runs after Valvatorez. As he is prepared to make his first swing with his Bloodedge, Valvatorez turns into a swarm of bats and flies behind him. Valvatorez then turns back to normal and stomps his foot onto the ground. Three blood spikes rise from the ground directly below Naoto. Naoto is sent into the air and nearly impaled, but he turns his Bloodedge into a shield just before he falls onto the spikes. Naoto then pushes off and lands ahead of the spikes, directly in front of Valvatorez. The vampire continues to conjure up spikes, but Naoto is able to stay clear of them and kicks Valvatorez in the face. Valvatorez is taken aback as Naoto continues his assault. Three aggressive body blows land, then Naoto roundhouse kicks Valvatorez and knocks him far away by converting his Bloodedge into a mace. The vampire flies into a dead oak tree, bringing him to his knees. Valvatorez turns into bats once more and flies in front of Naoto. Valvatorez then unsheathes his sword and spars with Naoto.) 30 (The two fighters clash swords, and Naoto knocks away Valvatorez's blade. Naoto is about to stab Valvatorez in the heart, but he turns into another swarm of bats and dodges the thrust. The bats then throw Naoto into the air, and turn instantly back into Valvatorez. He then summons a large set of teeth to bite down on Naoto. Valvatorez then leaps into the air and stomps on Naoto, sending him into the ground. The stone walkway of the graveyard breaks apart on Naoto's impact. Naoto stands, disoriented and in pain. Valvatorez then sticks the landing and runs over to Naoto, who is still dazed. He bites his blood arm, sapping all the energy and power from the Bloodedge. Naoto groans in pain as all the energy is depleted from his biological weapon.) 10 (Valvatorez dropkicks Naoto backwards, and opens up a portal directly behind him. Naoto flies straight into the gaping hole and begins to float as he enters. Naoto looks around and finds the massive floating head of Valvatorez directly in front of him, laughing with malicious intent. A series of blood spikes is formed directly around Naoto, which fly directly at him with breakneck speed. Each spike passes through Naoto's body, becoming drenched in blood as they break the skin. Naoto screams in pain one final time as his heart, liver, spine and other internal organs are torn out of his torso.) K.O.! Conclusion (Valvatorez now stands alone in the cemetery. The night is now calm as Naoto's eviscerated body has been kept in the void. An ominous wind slowly blows across the graveyard as Valvatorez looks pleased with himself.) Valvatorez: I must admit, your efforts were not in vain. I have supplied myself with quite enough energy. I shall not desecrate your family's memory... for now. (Valvatorez turns into a swarm of bats and flies off into the night, illuminated by the moon. The moon becomes blocked out by storm clouds as Valvatorez vanishes in the night. A heavy rain falls upon the cemetery, a symbol of another series of despair for the Terumi family.) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... VALVATOREZ! Category:PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Horror themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:2017